She came back
by Inuyashangel
Summary: When life is finally peaceful, she comes back. The witch comes back. Can Inuyasha and Kagome survive her deadly dosaige? Oneshot. InuKag


Yo! Hi! I finally got a one-shot up! Yay me! So I am soooooo happy! So when it takes forever for me to update Melting Emotions (Inuyasha glaring at me to write this!) read this. I am deeply sorry if I haven't updated properly,( Inubaby still staring at me)so, yeah, okay, on with the one-shot! This is from Kags perspective. This is basically explaining my hate for Kikyo when she interferes with Inuyasha and Kagome. Other than that, she seems like a useful person to have when you are in need of purifying. (Not like she can purify anything since she is the one tainting everything.)

Disclaimer- Inuyasha! I must own you!(runs into Takahashi office) Can I have him now?

Takahashi- No.

Me- Aw darn it!

She Came Back 

I ran up to Inuyasha, my body drenched in sweat, my hair fizzled and fried,

like crisp fries. I couldn't care less. She was coming. Coming back. When

everything was just getting back to normal she had to come back. I ran

faster on the cement sidewalk, shouting Inuyasha's name with a murderous scream.

My voice cracked but it was nothing compared to the sound of my heart

shattering. Inuyasha was up ahead, and he stopped to turn to me. From the

look on his pale face, I could tell he knew. I felt tears sting my cheeks. If

Kikyo had made any impact on anyone, it was Inuyasha. He had been in

love with Kikyo until she said the awful words of 'good bye forever' to Inuyasha.

She had treated him so badly, but he still loved her. She had said terrible

things to him, some making him want to cry, like 'why should I be seen with

a half-breed like you!' and sometimes worse, but he still loved her. It pained

me to see Inuyasha in such heartache, but as his best friend, I swallowed my

hurt and concern, and comforted him, helped him move on when Kikyo

moved. Inuyasha had been recovering, and was getting close to a full

recovery from Kikyo's deadly dosage of deceit, until I got the news from my friend, Sango, who lived next to Kikyo.

I remember opening the crisp vanilla-colored envelope and reading how

Sango and Kikyo were moving back to our town. Sango, I was fine with, but

that witch, Kikyo, was returning, to make our lives miserable. Inuyasha's

skin was pale white, and his golden eyes held fear and anger at the same

time. I could feel his heart pounding in his well-muscled chest, as I hugged

comfortingly, holding him like a mother would hold a scared child.

Inuyasha, shaking, trembling in my arms, looking so sad and lonely. We

made our way to my house. A golden wood house, with a white roof that

shined in the sun like the twinkling stars at night. The golden door stood

before us, welcoming us with knots and nicks. I opened the door, revealing a

soft, tannish carpet surrounding Inuyasha and me. The walls were pure

white, like the first snowflake of winter, and the flowers, the first of spring,

staying in a vase, brightened the room. I gently sat down, with Inuyasha in

my arms, telling him it was okay. Though I knew he could smell my salty

tears, I knew he could feel the tears soak his shirt. He knew it as much as I

did. "When does she come back?" I heard him whisper into my ear through

my soft silent sobs. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and what was on the other side, I could only sense death.

"Oh no." I whispered, as I backed away from the golden crisp door, further   
into the soft carpet. The door then sprang open, the souls of the lost sung   
out to us, filling the room with their athletic cries for help. There stood death   
itself. There stood Kikyo. Her hair, the ashes from volcanic eruptions. The   
same Kikyo, the witch, whose lips were coated with the blood of the dead.   
Her cloak, the hot red cloak that looked so intimidating, it was as if I   
touched it, I would burn to the ground. She stepped onto the carpet, tainting   
the aura from its natural pure state. Her eyes, emotionless, no smile was in   
them, or soul, I could tell. She laughed at our fear sending a shiver down our   
spines. I could never forgive her. Tears stung my cheeks. She had hurt   
Inuyasha, and no one could heal him! She had a death grip on his heart, then   
wrung it out dry, spilling the blood of his love to the ground, I couldn't stand   
her. Her heart was so black, it made coal look like silver. The witch, Kikyo,   
I could never forgive I watched as Kikyo looked to both Inuyasha and I.   
Words escaped her mouth, But I couldn't hear them. My hatred for her made   
sure of it. I looked over to Inuyasha, and he looked like he just saw the   
wicked witch of the west. He wasn't far from the truth. I, Kagome   
Higurashi, would make sure my friend received no harm. I slid in front of   
Inuyasha, who still was sitting, and glared at Kikyo. In a bold voice I   
thundered, "What do you want Kikyo?" I spit her name out like venom.   
Kikyo's lips curved up into a half smile "What? I can't visit my old friends   
anymore?" she drawled, trying to take a step towards Inuyasha. I got in her   
way. "You aren't welcome here anymore Kikyo! When you hurt one person,   
it affects everyone. I won't let that happen again Kikyo. You will never hurt   
Inuyasha again!" I cried that last sentence out, as more tears fell. Before   
Kikyo could say anything, I continued. "No Kikyo, don't say you understand   
how I'm feeling like you always do! You didn't see the pain in Inuyasha's   
eyes when you left! You didn't even see how I suffered watching from the   
sidelines!" I was about to yell some more, when I felt something on my   
shoulder. It melted away the tension around me. Inuyasha stood, and spoke   
to Kikyo in a threatening yet soothing tone, "You are dead to me Kikyo. I   
have accepted that. Your soul is not the same. Your soul, the kind soul I   
loved, is dead. It is gone, and so are you." Kikyo looked astonished and   
angry. She shouted, and pointed to me with her long nail. "This is your fault!"   
Kikyo screamed bloody murder, as she pounced on me, her razor sharp   
claws poised to cut open my throat. I looked up to see her eyes flicker from   
emotionless, to a dark dangerous red. "You will DIE!" she screamed, and I   
squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting the pain. Though it never came. I slowly   
opened one eye, to see Inuyasha rip Kikyo off of me, and flinging her to the   
other side of the room like she was nothing but a rag doll. Inuyasha slowing   
turned to Kikyo, his eyes blazing with the heat of the sun, his claws sharpening themselves, making a sickening sound. His two furry white ears   
popped up and pointed directly at Kikyo. "If you ever touch her again, don't think I will   
hesitate to kill you!" Inuyasha growled at Kikyo stepping closer and closer towards her. Kikyo squeaked, and ran out the house. Inuyasha stopped   
growling, and turned to me. He gently picked me up, and carried me to my   
bed, and sat me down. Inuyasha sat next to me. "You alright?" he asked   
, holding me against his chest. I managed to nod and ask, "Did you mean   
what you said?" I choked out. Inuyasha's face turned tomato red, but he   
managed to nod. I smiled up at him. He smiled back, and hugged me tighter.   
I was so close to him, I feel his heart beat. It made me sleepy. Slowly my consciousness slipped away into the darkness of sleep. I smiled in my sleep.   
Though Kikyo was back, I knew Inuyasha would protect me. I snuggled   
closer to Inuyasha, and he mumbled something about ramen. I giggled. And that's what I loved him for. 

5 months later, Kikyo moved. Inuyasha and I saw her pack into the van. She

turned and glared at me. Inuyasha snarled and stepped in front of me. Kikyo

blew a kiss at Inuyasha and pretended to gag. I laughed as he pretended to

die. Kikyo huffed and stalked to her car. After that, Inuyasha and I had been

together ever since she came back. She tried to force herself into our lives,

but we stuck together, through it all, and dragged her out of our hearts. You

know, I'm glad Kikyo came back. She helped Me and Inuyasha realize our true feelings. We had each other. We were finally at peace.

Would you believe I thought of this when my mom asked me to make an example of a descriptive story for her? She needed an idea for her descriptive literature class assignment. I basically vented all my anger of Kikyo into this one story! Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
